


Our New Home

by Captainwhovian (CaptainEdgarOfTheHole)



Series: Wholocked Merlinian Wolf Universe [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainEdgarOfTheHole/pseuds/Captainwhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is just a small fic from a series I'm writing where Derek and Merlin own a coffee shop together and the share a house along with their boyfriends Stiles and Arthur. The doctor also live there sometimes. Their next door neighbours are Sherlock and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our New Home

Merlin stumbled through the door placing his keys in the large blue bowl that The Doctor had given to them as a house-warming gift. It had been a busy day and all he felt like doing was curling up with Arthur on the couch and watching some silly rom-com. The coffee shop that Merlin owed with his other room-mate Derek may seem small and unnoticed but some days it was so busy that Merlin had to use his magic just to keep up (it also helped that the co owner and half the staff were werewolves), now don’t get him wrong he loved every minute of it but sometime it was nice to have a rest.  
“Arthur! Stiles! I’m home” merlin called out walking down the hall to the living room  
“Merlin! Stiles has been teaching me how to use the clever box, I can even use the gogle!” Arthur shouts and he can hear stiles correct him saying “its called google not gogle you clotpole” (merlin had taught him the insult). It was nice to see Arthur so happy. Arthur awoke when the doctor had “accidentally” fulfilled Arthur’s destiny for him (he thinks the Doctor may have done it on purpose just so merlin would stop walking around like a kicked puppy), when Arthur woke he was glad to see Merlin but he mourned for the loss of his friends and for the loss of his world. For weeks he just followed Merlin around the house looking lost, Stiles and Derek had gone away for the week and taken the Doctor with them so that Merlin could help Arthur adjust without the whole “oh I live with a grumpy werewolf, his boyfriend and a time travelling alien” situation confusing him more but as soon as Stiles returned he was fascinated with Arthur having been a huge fan of the Arthurian legend as a child, Merlin doesn’t know if it was the ego boost or just Stiles’ natural welcoming personality but Arthur had soon settled in and the two had become good friends. They would often visit Sherlock (who the doctor had saved from a parallel universe that was collapsing) and the three would use their specialised knowledge in each field to solve any mystery they could. It was cute really the three of them sitting around the able discussing whether it was a human or a vampire that had killed Mr Luckson while their boyfriends all watched on fondly, John reprimanding Sherlock whenever he got too snarky. Lost in these thoughts Merlin didn’t notice Arthur move until he was just inches from him.  
“Merlin? Is everything alright?” Arthur says concerned  
“Everything’s fine” Merlin smiles pulling Arthur in for a slow tender kiss “I was just thinking about how great my life is”  
“Aww that is sickeningly cute” Stiles says as the two lovers part “Really if you don’t stop I may start vomiting rainbows”  
“Your just grumpy cause your boyfriend didn’t greet you with a kiss and a cheesy line” Merlin responds as Arthur moves behind, wrapping his arms around his stomach.  
“Speaking of, where is my sourwolf?”  
“He said he was going to go over some paperwork and that he’d be home for dinner”  
“Any of the paperwork urgent?”  
“No.... Why?” Merlin asks suspiciously and Stiles grins cheekily  
“I think I’ll pop down there and... help him” He replies gathering his keys and all but sprinting to the door  
“Don’t have sex on my desk again!” Merlin yells after him, last time that happened they broke two of the legs and he had to get a new one. Sighing he leans back into Arthur’s embrace placing his hands on top of Arthur’s and entwining their fingers.  
“I missed you today” Arthur whispers into his hair “Glad you’re home” Merlin smiles at Arthur’s rare affectionate behaviour. Turning around he wraps his arms around Arthur’s neck and pulls him into another slow kiss both parties taking their time to explore the others mouth before finally pulling apart for air.  
“I love you” Merlin says nipping at Arthur’s bottom lip in a way he knows Arthur loves.  
“I love you too Merlin, Now how bout we have a little fun of our own while we have the place to ourselves. Maybe take revenge for your second soon to be broken desk” I grin as Arthur pulls me to the nearest bedroom which definitely isn’t ours. My life may not be perfect but I wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes I don't currently have an editor :) hope you still liked it though! if you have any ideas for fic's you can send me a message on my tumblr http://captainwhovian.tumblr.com/


End file.
